


somebody to love (over and over)

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining, kuroo is a matchmaker, kurotsukki week, they are both adults, tsukki is a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a professional matchmaker and by profession he watches people fall in love over and over. If only he could be as lucky as his customers… Then again the lawyer at his neighbor office is just his type, indifferent, distant, unimpressed… Kuroo knows he is being an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody to love (over and over)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kurotsukki week, July 6th. Prompt: Falling in Love Over and Over

Kuroo knew his profession seemed weird to other people. Here he was; a 187 cm of a guy with broad shoulders, a looming figure of muscle and wild hair, _and_ he was helping others find love in this world of endless disappointments.

Certainly he didn’t look the part of a matchmaker, but appearances didn’t change the fact that he was good at his job. The album filled with the happy faces of the couples who he brought together was enough proof of his competence, as well as passion.

The fact that he could help others find their match in this crowded world, maybe help them get a little bit closer to happiness, faces filled with hope and gratitude, it eased his heart. After all, Kuroo was a professional matchmaker and by profession he watched people fall in love over and over and over again.

But Kuroo…was also alone.

Sighing he leaned back on his chair, the busy noises of the city drifting through the open window.

If only he could be as lucky as his customers…

The sudden and insistent beeping of his phone brought him out of his misery. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered.

“Kuroo” he said curtly.

“Oi! What’ya doing?”

_Ah…Bokuto.._

“Working?” Kuroo suggested darkly. “like any other person on a Thursday”

“Yeah, ok,” Bokuto replied, clearly not impressed with Kuroo’s bad mood, though he had gone strangely quiet. Now Kuroo could hear the busy noises of the coffee shop.

“Bokuto, what-“

“Your icy flat face was here,” he said quickly.

 _What?!_ Kuroo sat up straight. He was _here?!_ But it was-

“But today is Thursday, he never comes in on Thursdays!”

“I know,” Bokuto laughed, his voice proud. Then in a sing song voice he added. “You better hurry”

Right, _yes!_ Ending the call Kuroo moved swiftly, getting up from his seat and reaching the door in a couple of steps.

_This was surely unexpected! He never-_

But before he could open the door, he stopped.

Yes, other than his work, this encounter was one of the few things that invoked passion in Kuroo and surely today was a rare opportunity, but…he needed to calm down. After all, Kuroo reasoned, it wouldn’t do to greet him in a hurry, especially if he actually wanted to impress.

Taking a deep breath Kuroo calmed his nerves and then opened the door.

At the foyer, Kenma was clicking on the mouse, his eyes solely focused on his lap top screen. Although his office was only a few steps away, Kenma always preferred it here.

“Kenma,” Kuroo said, moving past him. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Behind him Kenma made a noncommittal sound, the rhythm of his clicking never faltering.

Finally reaching the outer door of the office, Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair. Now, with the prospect of seeing him, a sudden nervous energy threatened to settle in his muscles. He wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or annoyed at Bokuto for telling him.

 _But…_ Kuroo swallowed, his hand reaching at the handle. _He was going to see him._ Shaking the hesitation away, he opened the door and stepped on the corridor.

And there he was; turning the corner, his long legs looking incredible as he walked briskly, his dark three piece suit, neat and pressed as always and those eyes cold as ever.

As Kuroo stood at the door of his office, his body leaning across the frame, and a smirk spreading across his face, Tsukishima Kei walked towards him.

Tsukishima worked as a lawyer, the office he shared with his colleagues, the neighbor to Kuroo’s, and he just happened to be Kuroo’s type; indifferent, distant, unimpressed… To be fair, Kuroo knew he was being an idiot. _Still…_

“Good morning, Tsukki!”

Remembering the first time he had called him by his nickname, Kuroo smiled. Tsukishima had given him an irritated look and brief “don’t call me that”, but nowadays he simply looked bored. Kuroo liked to think that as an improvement.

“Kuroo-san” Tsukishima greeted him, his tone neutral. Then passing the coffee cup in his right hand to his left, he took out the office keys.

Not moving from his place, Kuroo followed Tsukishima’s movements as he passed him. Reaching the office door, Tsukishima stopped to open the lock.

Those pants sure looked fine on him, hugging his hips and highlighting those long legs…

“So,” Kuroo started, swallowing. “It’s such a nice surprise to see you today.”

Tsukishima briefly glanced at him.

Taking a few steps towards him, Kuroo leaned against the wall. “I thought you would be enjoying someone’s company on your free day.”

Turning the key, Tsukishima opened the office door. “I’m not good at those things”

_Oh?…_

Kuroo tried to mask his surprise. Then, smirking he leaned forward, as if to give Tsukishima a secret. “Maybe you should.. just try something different”

For a brief second Kuroo could swear he saw something dark flicker in Tsukishima’s eyes, but the next second, it was gone.

“Have a good day, Kuroo-san” Tsukishima said, before slamming the door shut.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No, Kuroo wasn’t miserable. Maybe he was a bit irritated, a touch doubtful, certainly disappointed but _not_ miserable.

“What am I doing wrong?” he absolutely did not whine.

Kenma continued to tap on his phone. They were in Kuroo’s flat, empty beer cans scattered on the table, alongside with their new case files.

“I don’t know,” Kenma muttered, probably just to keep Kuroo satisfied.

“I mean, I’m just being friendly, you know…trying to chat and it’s not like I’m bothering him, I’m not pushing him to talk to me, I’m not _stalking him_ …”

 _Well…_ Kuroo stopped his train of thought. Maybe Bokuto was stalking him…a bit…

“Did you smile?” Kenma asked suddenly, his hair obscuring his face.

Kuroo frowned. Of course he had smiled, that’s what you did when you were trying to be friendly.

“Because sometimes when you smile…it scares people.”

“What?” Kuroo blurted.

Kenma continued to tap on his phone. “You have a scary smile,” he clarified. Then stopping, he looked directly at Kuroo. “…sometimes…” he added.

Kuroo blinked in confusion. He’d never…

“I have a scary smile…” he stated, his vision swimming a little. Maybe he _was_ miserable…he was certainly drunk.

Kenma tapped on his phone. “…sometimes…”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Your stone king is early today”

Phone tucked between his ear and shoulder, Kuroo continued to read his customer’s profile. Or at least he tried…

This morning, after berating himself at the idiocy of drinking on a weekday and stopping his head from exploding in pain, he had made the decision of not pursuing Tsukishima Kei. And _no_ , he didn’t think his smile was scary! But, maybe… he was trying too hard…

Besides clearly Tsukishima wasn’t interested and _clearly_ this infatuation was bad for Kuroo’s health, i.e. his idea of drinking on a week night.

Of course it was easier said than done.

“Hmmm,” he commented, trying to sound disinterested. Maybe if he could fake indifference, he could also feel it.

“ _Ohhh?_ No, what is he wearing? Or how does he look today?”

Kuroo gritted his teeth. He wanted to know. _Of course he did._ That wall Tsukki had around himself, so expertly crafted with polite indifference and cold impassionate eyes, with his flat tone and emotional distance… Kuroo wanted to get beyond it, he wanted to gather whatever he could about him, he wanted Tsukki to open up, he wanted…

“No,” Kuroo replied, highlighting an important sentence. “I’m actually busy today.”

The other end of the line went quiet. Then…

“Are you sure?”

Kuroo stopped his sigh. Bokuto sounded hesitant, almost worried.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

An exasperated huff. “Eh..be like that then.”

As the line went dead, Kuroo lifted his head to look at his office door. Tsukki should be getting around the corner right about now; he thought, his fingers clutching the file.

Pushing his lips together Kuroo peeled his eyes away from the door.

This was for the best.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Apart from Kuroo’s self-inflicted alcohol consumption record on Friday night, weekend had been manageable. On Saturday Kenma had come over (which almost never happened), comfort food and video games under his arm. On Sunday Bokuto had taken him to a volleyball game, the physical exertion giving him a new energy and raising his spirit.

Of course same could not be said for the following week.

On Monday, after Bokuto’s customary call, Kuroo reads the same e-mail for four times and still the words keep losing their meaning half way through.

On Tuesday, after Bokuto calls in to tell him that Tsukishima looked even flatter than usual, he nearly makes the worst match that could ever be made.

On Wednesday Bokuto doesn’t even call.

Kuroo isn’t sure if that is better or worse.

Now it is Thursday and Kuroo tries to convince himself that if he can make it today, he can make it to the weekend.

He knows he is being an idiot. There is no reason or benefit in pinning after a ~~gorgeous~~ uninterested guy, _none at all_. And it is better if he can move on.

Sending an e-mail to one of his customers, he takes a sip from his coffee. Maybe he should start going to the clubs, a bit of fun could do him good. Though the thought doesn’t hold the same charm that it used to have… he would rather have-

Suddenly the door opens.

“Kuroo” says Kenma, his head partly visible behind the door. His eyes flicker nervously. “There’s someone to see you.”

 _Oh..a customer!_ It’s been a while since Kuroo got one in person. Nowadays they generally get their clientele from online registrations.

“Sure, send them in!”

After a brief hesitation Kenma’s head disappears.

In order to greet his customer, Kuroo gets up from his chair, his hands automatically pushing the excess files in a pile.

This might even be a pleasant distraction.

 A moment later he could feel someone walking in.

“Welcome to Red Matchma-“

The moment Kuroo sees the now familiar frame of Tsukishima Kei, his breath gets stuck in his throat.

“Tsukki!” he gets out.

_What is doing in here?! It, it can’t be…_

Then cleaning his throat, Kuroo tries to get a pleasant expression on his face. “Uh, you…you are looking for a match?”

 _Shit_ , this is harder than Kuroo ever imagined. His heart constricts in pain.

Though it’s not too obvious, Tsukki does look a bit worse for wear.  His tie is a bit skewed, his suit ruffled at the cuffs, his hair messier than usual… So, Bokuto was right then, because Tsukishima looks as if he pulled a long night at the office. It is only 9 in the morning.

Still, the neutral look on his face is the same as before. Taking a few steps into the room, Tsukki lets the door close behind him.

“Kuroo-san” he greets as usual, though his voice…

Kuroo frowns. Tsukki sounds different like he…like he isn’t sure…

Automatically Kuroo moves behind his desk. “Tsukki? Are you-“

Suddenly Kuroo has his hands in a tight grip. Looking down he gazes at Tsukki’s fingers holding tightly on his hands. For a few long seconds they stay frozen, their hands intervened and Kuroo’s heart beating furiously.

“Kuroo-san” Tsukishima says again, strained. “you…you didn’t…I…”

Then slowly Tsukki releases his hold and raises his head, eyes fixed on Kuroo’s face. “I didn’t see you this week…” he offers, this time his voice closer to normal. “Are you…well?”

Kuroo swallows under Tsukki’s intense gaze. So, Tsukki had been worried about him…because, because Kuroo didn’t greet him...like he always did. _Oh…_

“I, uh..Yes, Tsukki of course!” Kuroo nods, his heart continuing its crazy beat. “I’m fine”

But even faced with Kuroo’s assurance, the tension doesn’t leave Tsukki’s body. Averting his eyes for a brief moment, he coughs.

“I..I’ll be finishing early today.” He murmurs, and then pushing his glasses up he raises his chin. “Afterwards…would you like to get some coffee?”

_What?..._

Kuroo stays frozen, his brain trying to comprehend the situation.

“Or, a drink? If..if that’s what you would like,” Tsukki mutters, his neutral tone cracking a little.

Kuroo swallows as his heart tries to beat out of his chest.

“Tsukki,” he gets out, a delirious smile threatening to spread on his face and possibly scare Tsukki away. “I would love to.”

Suddenly, Tsukki looks up; surprise fleeting across his face, only to be replaced by a neutral expression. “ _Oh_ , ok.”

Kuroo’s heart constricts in fondness, in seeing a glimpse of how Tsukki could be behind his walls.

Before he can tell himself that this is a bad idea, Kuroo leans forward, his hand gently circling Tsukki’s upper arm and his lips brushing against his cheek. “I’ll be waiting.”

When he pulls back a faint blush has spread on Tsukki’s cheeks. “Yes,” he mutters, eyes downcast but body relaxed. Then slowly he raises his hand to touch Kuroo’s fingers that are around his arm. “I should go…” he adds looking at Kuroo.

This time Kuroo can’t help but smile. “Sure,” he says. “I’ll see you later”

And when Tsukishima pulls his hand away, his fingers slowly dragging against Kuroo’s skin, there is no mistaking the little curve around his mouth.

That is the moment which Kuroo will always remember as the instant he fell in love with Tsukki’s smile. The moment when the world between them was full of opportunities to fall in love over and over… And Kuroo could not wait to discover each and every part of it.


End file.
